Tribute to: I Think We Have A Problem
by Blue Persuasion
Summary: Very short crazystupid fic that was fun to write and inspired by Kikeri Ki’s Fic I Think We Have A Problem.


Very short crazy/stupid fic that was fun to write and inspired by Kikeri Ki's Fic **I Think We Have A Problem**.

Disclaimer: The views here in do not necessarily represent the views of the artist to whom I have ripped off…err, I mean mimicked and in no way can I speak for her. I send much love to Kikeri Ki!

* * *

It all started with a bright light, a loud crash, followed by a thump and a short lived scream which came from the broom closet. A voice, muffled, emanated redundant phrases. 

Everyone looked up from their meal.

"What now?" Fayt asked with mild frustration.

"And why is there a broom closet in the cafeteria of the Diplo?" Maria added.

"Door knob…pretty pretty door knob."

"Huh?" Cliff approached the closet slowly. "Someone's singing in there."

"Not to great, though. Might be a dieing animal." Mirage followed Cliff carefully.

"Ug! It's probably just that same maggot from before."

"Who's that, Albel? Oh, you mean Stacy?"

"No, Sophia," Fayt corrected. "It was Staci."

"Um…it's pronounced the same whether you us the 'I' or the 'Y'," Nel said.

Cliff opened the closet door and a girl fell forward landing flat on her face. Her brown hair spilled over her, hiding her identity.

"Aw look guys! It's that cute Staci girl!" Roger shouted happily before glancing at Peppita. In response to her expression he turned tail and ran.

"Staci…Staci…Hey, I've heard that name somewhere…" The girl started to slowly rise.

"Great. She forgot her name again." Nel huffed.

"Stupid fool," Albel said looking down at the girl who was almost standing.

"Yeah, I know a few stupid fools too," the girl announced.

"Whoa, you're not Staci!"

"Oh my God!" the girl responded. "You're Cliff!"

Everyone blinked and stared. Well, everyone but Roger who was running for his life from Peppita.

The girl smiled and waved. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, gosh I'm sorry," the girl said turning mildly red. "Where are my manners? Oh, I'm Kathrin!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Fa…"

"Fayt! And there's Nel and Maria and Cliff and Albel and Sophia and Mirage! Egads, Mirage!" The girl bounced over and grabbed both of Mirage's hands. "I've so wanted to meet you!"

"It's a pleasure…I'm sure," Mirage answered uncertain. "How did you get here?"

"Did you jump off a swing too?" Sophia inquired.

"Swing? Oh no, I was asleep. See! I'm in my jammies! I must have fallen off the bed again."

"Jammies? Again?"

"Yeah…I guess it wasn't a good idea to eat that caramel cheese cake before bed."

"Humph. I'm going back," Albel said softly, trailing back to his dinner.

"Okay…Now what?" Fayt asked.

"I know!" Kathrin bounced. "Someone teach me Fire Bolt! Or Ice Needles! Those would come in handy back home."

"For what?"

"Amaze your friends…become the life of the party…Not that I really go to many parties but it would still be way cool!"

"And what makes you think you can learn runology?"

"Simple, Nel. If I've jumped into the future than I'm a program too. Means all I need is an upgrade! Oooorrrrr if this is a dream then I can do anything! HaHa! Teach me, teach me, teach me, teach me."

"Are you always this annoying?"

Kathrin shook her head. "Not normally…Yeah, like anyone could call me normal. But anyway. Normally I keep to myself. But this isn't normal so the basic rules of normal behavior do not apply! Unless you're my brother and then I'm annoying on purpose. But besides that I'm just your average girl who's somehow ended up in a video game based in a futuristic setting."

"Wait, you talk too fast. What was all that about?" Cliff groaned.

"Strudel!"

"What?"

"Strudel," Kathrin repeated slower. "It's a fun word! Come on everyone! Say it with me!"

O.o

"Strudel strudel strudel. Wicky wacky wonky." The girl started singing again.

"She's as crazy as the last one!"

"It'd be better if she could sing."

"Oh, sorry," Kathrin said, stopping her horrid attempts at singing. "I guess that sugar never left my system after falling asleep. But I have the wildest dreams. I must say, though, this one takes the cake! Whoa…takes the cake…caramel cheese cake...that's funny!"

About this time, Kathrin started to fade away.

"Well…I would say it's been fun but…" Fayt whispered.

"I'll be back!" Kathrin yelled. "Or maybe not. Hey! I'm see-through!"

Then, Kathrin woke up. She noticed she had fallen out of bed and hit her head on a Quantum Physics book.

"Well, I guess that explains it."

* * *

Short, stupid and wrote for my own entertainment. Besides, Staci seemed to be having so much fun I had to give it a try :D 


End file.
